Dancing Fantasy Pretty Cure!
''Dancing Fantasy Pretty Cure! belongs to both Tamashi Hikari and Miraihoshi Mimi. You can't edit anything unless you ask permission from any one of them.'' Dancing Fantasy Pretty Cure!(ダンシングファンタジープリキュア！''Danshingu Fantajī Purikyua!) is a series created and directed by Tamashi Hikari and Miraihoshi Mimi. Its one of the first from the two and first of its timeslot. It centers around 6 girls that uses the power of dancing to stop a queen from taking people's love for dancing and make them lazy or just to make them bad at dancing. This series has a total of 50 episodes. Plot ''Dancing Fantasy Pretty Cure! Episodes In the town of Kireina, everyone has the talent of dancing, everyone practices and practices to become amazing dancers. This is why well-known professional dancers live there. One girl could not dance, with everyone making fun of her because of it. She grew up wanting to stop the dancing, and everyone be lazy like her. Soon enough, some black came upon her and said that she can make the world hers and make them love her. So with the magic, she became ruler of a city close to Kireina that hates dancing and attacks Kireina so the people can be as lazy as her, ruling the city for herself. But to the black magic, there is white magic. The white magic formed to make Pile, a unicorn fairy, and 5 fantasy perfumes to find legendary fighters called Pretty Cure to stop the ruler and her henchmen. Later, it is revealed that there was a 6th perfume found, which soon makes the 6th and final cure to the team. Characters Pretty Cure * Himura Maiko(姫村舞子 Himura Maiko) is a sheepish and tranquil girl at the age of 14. She loves dancing, with her biggest love of the ballet genre. She is very flexible and continues with her dream of being a professional dancer. Other than dance, she loves singing and tries on many fashion. With the pink fantasy perfume, she transforms into Cure Pirouette(キュアピロエット), whos theme color is pink, and represents the ballet genre of dancing. She first appears in episode one. * Morimoto Kanon(森本カノン Morimoto Kanon) is a quiet and shy girl at the age of 13. She is very fragile and hates when people get on her nerves or pick on her. Though being fragile, she is in love with the jazz genre so she can show people that she isn't a scaredy cat. She is also in love with American fast food, making her very hungry a lot. Hamburgers is her favorite fast food. With the blue fantasy perfume, she transforms into Cure Showbiz(キュアショービズ), whos theme color is blue, and represents the jazz genre of dancing. She first appears in episode 2 * Yamada Hoshi(山田芳志 Yamada Hōshi) is a strong and rugged girl at the age of 15. She is hardcore, with doing many sports that are very challenging for her, though not at school. She loves the tap genre, because of being challenging for many people, though she is good at it. She loves to garden to calm herself down a lot. With the yellow fantasy perfume, she transforms into Cure Shuffle(キュアシャッフル), whos theme color is yellow, and represents the tap genre of dancing. She first appears in episode 3. * Saitou Satomi(斎藤里美 Saitō Satomi) is a calm but sometimes emotionless girl at the age of 16. She is a flexible girl with many responsibilities that she can take care of, but is calm about it. She is a waitress at her families café, Saitou Café. She is in love with the contemporary genre since it is all about flexibility and sharpness which she has. Though being calm a lot, she loves scary movies because of the jump scares she loves to find. With the purple fantasy perfume, she transforms into Cure Sharp(キュアシャープ), whos theme color is purple, and represents the contemporary genre of dancing. She first appears in episode 4. * Gachi Junko(河内純子 Gachi Junko) is a flirty but kind girl at the age of 16. She can showoff a bit, and hates when people gets on her nerves a lot. She is flirty, loves to dance with boys, especially dancing the salsa. Though salsa isn't a official dance in japan, she loves dancing to it, especially when she is in red dresses. To keep a calm composure though, she loves looking at butterflies. With the red fantasy perfume, she transforms into Cure Twist(キュアツイスト), whos theme color is red, and represents the salsa genre of dancing. She first appears in episode 5. * Junban Kame(ジュンバンカメ Junban Kame) is a strong and independent girl at the age of 14. She is very tough and hates when people tell her what to do. What ever someone tells her to do something, less likely she will follow because of being independent about herself. This includes her friends and her fight. She loves breakdancing for the same reason. She doesn't do anything else because of giving up gymnastics. With the green fantasy perfume, she transforms into Cure Split(キュアスプリット), whos theme color is green, and represents the Break-dancing genre of dancing. She first appears in episode 22. Mascots * Pilé(パイル Pairu) is an unicorn-type fairy that is joyful and sweet, but can be a scaredy cat at times when she sees a monster. She is very intelligent, knowing when a monster comes and why it appears, though hates getting herself in front of the monsters, or one of the villains. At the end of the series, she turns into a real life human named Kurotake Madoka(黒岳まどか Kurotake Madoka) working to become a famous dancer when the girls grow up. Villains * Queen Reiji(クイーン麗地 Reiji Joo) is the main villain of the series, and is the girl that got laughed at for not dancing right. She is very lazy and hates seeing people dancing since being bad at it. She was really good friends with Maiko until she also saw her dancing well in ballet, with everyone loving her. After the queen figures out that Maiko is Pirouette, she is more angry and having Maiko be her main target. The queens real name is Shimobashi Bunko(下橋文庫). * Fatigue(疲労 Hirō) is the first henchmen and is really mad or insane. He is just like the queen, being bad at dancing. Though he is bad at it, he is learning how to tap since of shuffle. With him keeping his secret of being evil just to take lessons of tap by Hoshi. Though taking lessons by her, he has a big crush on Kanon because of her personality, and making him feel complete. His real name is Sugiki Arata(杉木新田). * Break(ブレーク Burēku) is the second henchmen, and once was a really good dancer, mainly being Lyrical. This is how she was friends with Satomi. They were both in the same dance studio, and danced almost the same genres. She was soon brainwashed to do bad in dancing, so she can join the henchmen to turn people lazy. Her main target is Satomi so she can be lazy with her since they are best friends. Her real name is Murashima Emiko(村島エミコ). * Stub(スタブ Sutabu) is the third henchmen, and was Junko's dance partner. He soon wanted to practice different styles of dancing for a while. He soon realizes that he isn't good at any form of dancing, and is soon brainwashed to make people lazy so he isn't the only one that is bad. He has a little crush on Twist though he doesn't know that she is Junko for a while. His main target is her so he can still be her partner when she is lazy like him. His real name is Sakazaki Kuro(坂崎郎). * Stop(やめる Yameru) is the fourth and final henchmen, and is the youngest out of all the henchmen. She is very selfish and is a bit of a showoff, because of not being as lazy as the rest. She was Kame's best friend until she was brainwashed to attack and turn people lazy. She has a big hatred over Split because of her choice of dancing, and being similar with her friend. Her main target is Kame so they can be friends again when they are lazy. Since of being last, she doesn't turn evil until episode 20. Her real name is Yokonishi Kyo(横井清). Supporting Characters Major Minor Movie Exclusive Items Transformation * Fantasy Perfume(ファンタジー香水 Fantajī Kōsui) is the main device that the cures use to transform. * Fantasy Charm(ファンタジーチャーム Fantajī Chāmu) is a collectable item that helps the girls transform. Weapons * Fantasy Ribbon(ファンタジーリボン Fantajī Ribon) is Pirouette's main weapon. * Fantasy Scepter(ファンタジー笏 Fantajī Shaku) is Showbiz's main weapon. * Fantasy Staff(ファンタジースタッフ Fantajī Sutaffu) is Shuffle's main weapon. * Fantasy Harp(ファンタジーハープ Fantajī Hāpu) is Sharp's main weapon. * Fantasy Twister(ファンタジーツイスター Fantajī Tsuisutā) is Twist's main weapon. * Fantasy Jukebox(ファンタジージュークボックス Fantajī Jūkubokkusu) is Split's main weapon. Locations * Kireina City(キレイナ市 Kireina Ichi) is the main setting where the cures live. * Sakura Dance Academy(さくらダンスアカデミー Sakura Dansu Akademī) is the school where the cures learn to dance. * Saitou Café(斎藤カフェ Saitō Kafe) is a secondary setting where the cures meet to talk. * Failure and Co.(失敗と会社 Shippai to Kaisha) is where the villain work, and sometimes live. Movies TBA Merchandise Dancing Fantasy Pretty Cure! Merchandise Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Dancing Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Cure Heartly